


Menor De Edad

by AlessaMerino205



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 16:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21139505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlessaMerino205/pseuds/AlessaMerino205
Summary: Yami y Yugi son novios pero nadie lo sabe la razón Yugi es menor de edad con 14 años mientras Yami tiene 20 años. Atem está enamorado de Yugi pero no sabe que este esta enamorado de otra persona, comienza a perseguirlo a todas partes hasta que sin querer descubre su secreto.-Se tu secreto, ¿que ofreces para que no lo diga?-..🌌Yaoi (chicoxchico)..🌌Puzzleshipping..🌌Historia 100% echa por mi





	1. Chapter 1

__

Un pequeño niño de cabello tricolor, bellos ojos color amatista y tes blanca estaba parado bajo la sombra de un árbol mirando las aves volar, soltó otros suspiro mientras pensaba:   
**_"Quisiera ser libre com ellas y no estar encerrado en una jaula de oro......"_**  
El viento movía sus cabellos dorados pero luego todo se volví oscuro.

**-¿Quien soy?- **se escuchó en un susurro en oido del tricolor la voz era suave pero a la vez profunda tomo las manos del desconocido y las acaricio con sus pulgares

**-Mou hitori no boku- **dijo con alegría volteandose mirando a un hombre alto, de cabello tricolor, ojos rojos como la sangre y tes blanca

**-Hola aibou- **saludo el mayor, el tricolor sin pensarlo salto a abrazarlo mientras el oji-rojo acariciaba sus cabellos

**-¿Por que tardaste tanto?- **pregunto con inocencia el mayor tomo la mano del oji-amatista y lo apego más a el mientras se recostaba bajo el árbol

**-Por que Mai quería salir conmigo- **suspiro con pesadez acomodando al tricolor menor en su pecho, el pequeño se levantó de golpe y lo miro con sus mejillas infladas mientras lo miraba con enojo

**-¿Y que más te dijo, Yami?- **intento no sonar molesto, el mayor rio bajamente mirando como el oji-amatista lo seguía mirando interrogante

**-No te preocupes hikari le dije que no, además yo nunca te cambiaría por una cualquiera- **el menor asintio con sus mejillas sonrojadas mientras volvía a recostarse en el pecho de Yami

**-Ya llegué- **grito el oji-amtista mientras se quitaba los zapatos para entrar en su casa

**-Que bueno que llegaste hijo la cena ya está lista- **dijo una mujer de baja estatura, ojos azules, cabellera tricolor y tes blanca

**-Ok mamá pero ahora necesito darme un baño- **la mujer asintio con una sonrisa el menor la imito y subió a su habitación tiro su mochila a la cama

Luego de unos minutos el tricolor termino de bañarse, se cambió para bajar a la sala justo a tiempo para cenar con sus padres. Al bajar a la sala se encontró con su madre que ponía la mesa se sentó al lado izquierdo de la misma, la mujer al verlo le sonrió con ternura pichizcando una de sus mejillas.

**-Vete a lavar las manos tu padre no tarda en llegar- **el oji-amatista asintio

Pero antes de siquiera entrar a la cocina el timbre sono sin más fue a abrir la puerta un hombre alto de cabello negro, ojos amatista y tes blanca. Lo miro para luego sonreír y acariciarle el cabello con cariño.

**-Hola campeón- **le saludo entrando a la casa **-¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?- **el tricolor sonrió mientras arreglaba su cabello

**-Bien papá- **dijo para dirigirse de nuevo a la cocina para lavarse las manos

**-¿Y terminaste la tarea que tenían que hacer con Joey?- **el menor se quedó parado en el marco de la puerta, mientras su padre lo miraba interrogante

**-No papá por eso mañana tengo que ir a su casa de nuevo para terminarla- **se volvió y sonrió falsamente, el peli-negro asintio

**-Bien entonces llamaré a la madre de Joey y...- **pero no pudo terminar por que el oji-amatista lo interrumpió

**-No te preocupes papá ya le llamaré yo- **el hombre sólo lo miro en silencio y sonrió

Después de haber cenado con sus padres nuestro protagonista se fue a su habitación se cepillo los dientes y comenzó a armar un rompecabezas que le había dado su abuelo para entretenerse. Pero le estaba entrando el suño se puso su pillama, se sentó en la orilla de la cama espero unos minutos pronto escucho como su madre tocaba la puerta de su habitación.

**-¿Yugi aún sigues despierto?- **pregunto la mujer tocando la puerta

**-Si madre puedes pasar- **la puerta se abrió y dejó ver la siluta de su madre

Entró a la habitación con una sonrisa arropo al oji-amatista y le beso su frente mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

**-Tu padre dice que lo perdones se siente cansado así que no te dará tu beso de buenas noches- **el tricolor asintio, la mujer le acaricio su cabello **-buenas noches mi bello ángel- **dijo la oji-azul para apagar la luz y salir de la habitación

Al escuchar como la puerta se cerraba el oji-amatista escucho atentamente como su madre entraba a su propia habitación se levantó despacio sin hacer ruido debajo de de su cama sacó una caja que nadie la tocaba excepto el ni si quiera su madre la tocaba pensando que eran _"los juguetes de su hijo"_. En la caja habían cartas con poemas en el final sus iniciales _"Y. H"_ de la caja sacó un oso de peluche lo abrazo y suspiro su aroma recordando al tricolor mayor de ojos rojos.

Guardo la caja en su lugar, se subió a su cama, se arropo y abrazo a su adorado peluche de kuribo que el tricolor mayor le había regalado con unas rosas rojas en su _"primera cita" _o debería decir en su _primer escape de su prisión. _Pronto el sueño lo fue venciendo hasta que por fin callo dormido en los brazos de morfeo no sin antes susurrar un:

**-Buenas noches Yami-**

_ **Continuará.....❤♥💜🌌** _


	2. Chapter 2

**-Sennen ya casi es hora- **dijo el castaño de bellos ojos azules y tes blanca

**-Agh falta una hora Kaiba- **respondió el oji-rojo mirando su teléfono **-miralos no son tiernos- **señaló al rubio y al tricolor menor que se habían quedado dormidos en el sofá

**-Créeme que si no tuviera padres el ya viviría con migo- **el castaño acarició el pelo rubio de Joey, el tricolor mayor tomo al oji-amatista en sus brazos y comenzó a besar todo su rostro **-e****res un asalta cunas- **el tricolor mayor comenzó a reir

**-Jajaja igual que tu Seto Kaiba- **el oji-azul lo miro serio unos minutos para luego comenzar a reir

** _☆☆Unas horas antes☆☆_ **

**-Rápido Joey**** que**** ya es muy tarde- **apuraba el tricolor, al pobre rubio que a duras penas alcanzó al oji-amatista

Ambos iban camino al colegio en el que estudiaban y ya iban tarde por que cierto rubio se había quedado dormido. Al llegar al salón rápidamente se sentaron en sus lugares agradeciendo a Ra que el sensei no había llegado.

**-Por poco y no entramos- **dijo el oji-miel mirando al oji-amatista

**-Mejor agradece que el sensei aún no a llegado sino estaríamos en el salón de castigos- **el rubio rio sarcástico

**-Claro, como si "el" no te perdonaria llegar tarde-** el tricolor fruncion el seño iba a reclamarle a Joey pero el sensei entró

**-Buenos días niños- **dijo el sensei entrando al salon todos se sentaron en sus lugares

**-Buenos días Yami-sensei- **dijeron todos saludando al tricolor mayor

**-Bien abran su libro de matemáticas en la página 12- **todos asintieron sacando sus libros

Yugi y Joey suspiraban con cansancio al no entender nada Yugi ya se había dado por vencido dejando caer su cabeza en la mesa sin cuidado dando un gran golpe no quiso levantar la mirada por que estaba a punto de llorar y por que seguramente todos lo estaban mirando.

**-Oye pequeño-** escucho su voz ronca en un susurro **-se que te dolió pero levanta la mirada- **el menor negó asiendo reir al oji-rojo

**-No entiendo el tema sensei- **el mayor acarició su cabello y hizo que levantara la mirada

**-¿Por que no me lo dijiste? Puedo ayudarte- **sonrió, el menor lo imito aún con sus ojos cristalinos **-pero no llores- **limpio las lágrimas del oji-amatista

**-¿Puede ayudarme a mi también Yami-sensei?- **dijo una chica de cabello negro ojos verdes y tes blanca

**-Claro Margared- **la chica sonrió triunfante sacándole la lengua a Yugi **-pero primero le enseñaré a Yugi para que el te enseñe a ti- **la chica puso una expresión sería iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpida

**-Yami-sensei si quiere puedo enseñarle yo a Yugi-kun- **dijo un chico igual a Yami sólo que sus ojos eran rubíes y su piel era acanelada

**-Ahí está tu otro pretendiente- **susurro el rubio divertido mirando al oji-amatista que solo fruncio el seño

**-Si tu quieres Atem puedes ayudarle a Margared y yo a Yugi- **el moreno negó levantandose de su asiento

**-Que va sensei, Yugi entiende rápido encambio Margared en vez de tener un cerebro más bien tiene ****una piedra- **todos comenzaron a reir, la chica hizo un puchero mirando molesta a Atem

**-Emmm... pues- **Yami no sabía que decir quería estar junto a su adorado Yugi pero estaban en el colegio **-está bien- **miro al oji-amtista y le sonrió

Yami se alejó del tricolor menor para comenzarle a explicar a Margared que en vez de poner atención, miraba al oji-rojo mordiendose su labio inferior lo cual hacía enojar a Yugi. Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar como una silla era arrastrada a su lado.

**-Bien Yugi-kun ¿que es lo que no entiendes?- **pregunto el moreno mirando al tricolor atentamente

**-Yo... pues... no entiendo nada- **dijo apenado Yugi pues no había puesto atención por culpa del rubio

**-Jejeje está bien entonces empecemos- **tomó la mano del oji-amatista asiendolo sonrojar

Pasaron la hora juntos, Atem le explicaba todo a detalles asiendo que el tricolor riera por algunos comentarios graciosos que hacia el moreno mientras Yami miraba al oji-rubi con el seño fruncido sentado en el escritorio hasta que por fin toco el timbre.

**-Gracias por enseñarme Atem- **agradeció el oji-amatista mirando sonriente al moreno

**-No hay de que hikari- **se acercó al tricolor y le beso la mejilla **-hasta luego hikari- **se fue corriendo del salón dejando a Yugi sonrojado

Miro a donde estaba Yami este lo miro en silencio recogió sus cosas sin decir nada salió del salón con el seño fruncido dejando al pobre oji-amatista confundido.

**-Joey creo que Yami está enojado con migo- **dijo el oji-amatista triste mientras se sentaba bajo el árbol

**-No lo creo Yug pero ¿que fue lo que hiciste?- **pregunto el rubio sentándose junto a el

**-No se Joey sólo estuve con Atem- **suspiro triste el tricolor

**-Jajajaja- **comenzó a reir el oji-miel, Yugi lo miro interrogante **-quien diría que Yami fuera tan celoso y lo peor de Atem, de un niño- **volvió a reir Joey sosteniendo su estómago **-como si no supiera que el es el único que tu amas- **el tricolor sonrió

**-Hasta mañana Yugi- **se despidió la castaña de ojos azules y tes blanca

**-Hasta mañana Tea- **el tricolor abrazo a la castaña para luego dirigirse a donde estaba Joey

**-Viejo vámonos tienes que cambiarte Seto me mando un mensaje vamos a ir a su "otra casa"- **comentó Joey mirando a su amigo con una sonrisa

**-Pero Yami no a hablado con migo desde la primera clase- **dijo triste Yugi mirando el suelo

**-Entonces me dejaras sólo- **lo miro triste, parecía un cachorro y fue en ese momento que Yugi entendio a Seto **-sólo, solin, solito- **comenzo a reir y nego con la cabeza

**-Está bien pero ya vámonos que si no mi mamá ya no me dejará ir- **el rubio asintio y se fueron rumbo a la casa del tricolor

Mientras caminaban iban charlando y a Joey se le salía una que otra broma de las cosas que decía el oji-rojo sobre el menor asiendolo sonrojar. Al fin llegaron a la casa del tricolor, saco su propia llave y entraron claro Joey no perdió tiempo para dirigirse a la cocina donde estaba la mamá de Yugi.

**-Hola señora C- **la mujer se volteó y sonrió

**-Hola mamá ya llegué- **aviso el oji-amatista pasando por la cocina para dirigirse a su habitación 

**-Vaya al fin llegan mis pequeños estudiosos- **dijo la mujer con alegría

Luego de unos minutos el tricolor bajo vestido con una camisa blanca, unos jins negros y sus zapatos color azul paso de nuevo por la cocina al entrar Cecilia le extendió una bolsa.

**-Gracias mamá nos vemos luego- **jalo la camisa de Joey escuchando como se quejaba

**-¡¡Gracias por la comida señora C!!- **grito el rubio saliendo de la cocina asiendo que Cecilia comenzará a reir

**-¡¡Yugi iré por ti a las 7!!- **grito esperan el una respuesta de su hijo **-¡¡me escuchaste pequeño demonio!!-**

**-¡¡Mamá!!- **grito ahora el tricolor afirmando que si había escuchado

Al llegar a la "otra casa" de Seto (la cual compro por que aveces no le gustava llegar a su mansión para no preocupar a su hermano y ademas que ahí podía reunirse con su cachorro) el oji-amatista se sento en el sofá y comenzó a comer el sándwich que su mamá le había preparado pero se sentia inseguro de estar ahí por una parte se sentia nervioso por saber si el tricolor mayor llegaria y si así fuera ¿Que es lo que pasaría?. Y por otra parte aria sentir incómodo a Joey por hacer el mal tercio.

**-Tranquilo Yug seguramente vendrá- **toco el hombro de Yugi para que no se sintiera mal

En ese momento tocaron la puerta Joey iba a levantarse, pero el tricolor lo interrumpio el rubio solo asintio.Yugi estava nervioso, inseguro sentia todas sus emociones revueltas y pronto los golpes en la puerta se asian mas fuerte suspiro y abrio la pueta, sintiendose rodeado por unos fuertes brazos.

**-Hola aibou- **saludo el mayor separándose un poco de el, pero aún estaba arrodillado

**-¿No estas enojado con migo?- **pregunto el oji-amatista nervioso

**-¿Por que estaría enojado contigo?- **el oji-rojo sonrió con dulzura **-eres mi pequeño favorito no podría enojarme contigo- **dijo besando su mejilla asiendolo sonrojar

**-Ya terminaron su ecena romántica quiero pasar- **comentó Seto asiendo reir al mayor

Yami cargo al oji-amatista asiendolo sonrojar más, Seto iba detrás de ellos. Se sorprendieron al ver al rubio dormido en sofá el oji-azul sonrio tomandolo en brazos para acostarlo en el sofá más grande.

**-Descansa** **cachorro- **susurro dandole un beso en la frente

**-Bien aibou se que tienes tarea asi que vas a hacerla- **dijo tamando la mochila del menor **-no te hagas el dormido pequeño- **comenzo a salirle una gotita el cien al ver que el tricolor no le respondía y comenzó a roncar

**-Que pasa Sennen acaso el mocoso se quedo dormido- **el castaño sonrió burlón

**-Le dije que tenía que hacer la tarea y de la nada se quedo dormido- **dijo mirando al pequeño dormido en el sofá junto al rubio

El oji-azul y el tricolor jugaban un duelo (bueno Seto quería la revancha) y como siempre Yami iba ganando mientras el castaño tenía el ceño fruncido.

**-Mago oscuro usa tu ataque de magia oscura para destruir al dragón blanco de ojos azules y se termina el duelo- **dijo triunfante el tricolor

**-Haces trampa Sennen**** eso no es justo- **se levantó y sonrió confiado **-así que yo gano- **se fue dejando al tricolor sólo

**-Ehh espera eso no es justo Seto yo no hago trampa- **se defendió el oji-rojo

**-Sennen ya casi es hora- **dijo el castaño cambiando de tema

**-Agh falta una hora Kaiba- **respondió el oji-rojo mirando su teléfono **-miralos no son tiernos- **señaló al rubio y al tricolor menor que aún seguían dormidos en el sofá

**-Créeme que si no tuviera padres el ya viviría con migo- **el castaño acarició el pelo rubio de Joey, el tricolor mayor tomo al oji-amatista en sus brazos y comenzó a besar todo su rostro **-e****res un asalta cunas- **el tricolor mayor comenzó a reir

**-Jajaja igual que tu Seto Kaiba- **el oji-azul lo miro serio unos minutos para luego comenzar a reir **-así que resumiendolo somos iguales- **ambos siguieron riendo hasta que despertaron al oji-miel

**-¿Que horas son?- **pregunto el rubio soñoliento

**-Son las 5:50 cachorro- **Joey se levantó de golpe y tomo su mochila **-oye tranquilo Joey ¿que pasa?- **pregunto el castaño tomando al rubio de la cintura

**-¿¡¡Done está Yugi!!?- **grito el oji-miel, Seto le dio la vuelta para que mirara al pobre oji-amatista que estaba despertando

**-¿Que es lo que pasa Joey?- **pregunto tallandose un ojo, acercandose más al oji-rojo

**-Tenemos que irnos ahora Yugi- **el oji-amatista lo miro interrogante **-¿Me p****rometes no enojarte conmigo?- **asintio no muy convencido **-mi madre me mando un mensaje y dice que su avión ya aterrizó- **los 3 miraron con sorpresa al rubio

**-¿A que horas mando ese mensaje tu mamá Joey?- **el oji-miel comenzó a jugar con sus dedos mientras el tricolor se me acercaba a el con cara de psicópata más su sonrisa que parecía macabra

**-Te apuesto $20 a que mañana Joey aparece con almenos un chichon- **el castaño sonrió de medio lado

**-$100 a que llega sin nisiquiera un rasguño- **ambos estrecharon las manos sonriendo

**-Hace una hora- **el tricolor menor sólo suspiro pero volvió a poner la misma sonrisa

**-Bien es hora de irnos- **tomo su mochila y se acercó a Yami para darle un beso en la mejilla pero se desvió a sus labios siendo correspondido por el otro

**-Ups perdóneme me tropecé- **dijo fingiendo dolor en su pie, asiendolo parecer un accidente

Los dos tricolores disfrutaban del beso a pesar de que llevaban un año juntos, ninguna vez se dieron uno sólo en la mejilla y la frente. Se separaron por falta de aire mirándose ambos sonrojados.

**-Te amo pequeño- **junto su frente con la del menor

**-Aww- **dijo Joey, miro a Seto con ojitos de cachorro regañado

El castaño suspiro y se acercó poco a poco al rubio besandolo con dulzura, mientras el menor de los tricolores se despedía del oji-rojo con otro beso.

**-Joey lamentó arruinar tu momento romántico pero tenemos que irnos-**

El rubio se separó del oji-azul, sonrió luego de unos minutos se despidieron de los mayores. Ambos salieron corriendo de la casa pero se detuvieron en la tienda de historietas.

**-Jo-Joey ¿que es lo que pasa?- **pregunto el oji-amatista agitado

**-Ten- **el oji-miel le extendio una historieta

**-¿Para que me das esto?- **el rubio sonrió

**-Si pregunta mi madre hoy era el lanzamiento de esta historieta- **el tricolor asintio

Recuperaron el aliento para luego comenzar a caminar como si nada. Despues de caminar algunas calles llegaron a la casa Joey.

**-Wow nunca pense que el hombre radiactivo muriera es tan triste- **Yugi lo miro interrogante, miro al frente y vio a la madre del rubio

**-Pero si estaba en la portada Joey- **el tricolor le mostró la portada de la historieta

**-Mamá al fin volviste- **el oji-miel abrazo a la mujer de cabello castaño, ojos color miel y tes blanca

**-Te dije que volveria pronto- **la mujer se separó del abrazo y miro al tricolor **-hola Yugi ¿como estas?- **el oji-amatista sonrió

**-Hola señora Magali- **saludo con una sonrisa **-pues muy bien y usted ¿como estuvo su viaje?- **la castaña igual sonrió

**-Cansado, vamos pasen acabo de hacer galletas para ambos y Yugi, Cecilia me dijo que no podría venir por ti- **el tricolor sonrió entrando con la oji-miel a la casa

**-¡¡Yei!! Galletas!!- **grito el rubio mirando a todos lados **-oigan no me dejen** **sólo- **dijo para entrar también a la casa

_ **Continuará.........❤♥💜🌌** _


	3. Chapter 3

**Narra Yugi**

Estaba caminando a casa mientras suspiraba mis padres se habían ido de viaje inesperadamente por su trabajo mamá era la asistente y secretaria de papá asi que ambos se fueron dejándome solo en casa otra vez.

**-Aveces**** no entiendo que clase de padres ****tengo-**me dije a mi mismo golpeando una pequeña roca con mi pie

**-Miren quien viene ahí- **levanté mi mirada encontrándome con ella por Ra acaso este día podría ser peor **-el**** niño ñoño que se roba la atención del sensei más guapo del colegio- **la verdad que no le puse atención a sus palabras estaba muy metido en mis pensamientos

**-No estoy de ánimos para tus insultos ****Margaret-**escuche como chasqueo la lengua pero no me importo pase un lado de ella

**-¿Y crees que a mí me importa eso?- **me tomo de la mano impidiendo que me fuera, frunci el seño quitando su mano de la mía **-aléjate de Yami-sensei**** ñoño si no atente a las consecuencias- **me amenazó yéndose dejándome ahí parado pensando en lo que me acaba de decir

**-¿Que fue lo que te dijo?- **me di la vuelta y sonríe falsamente

**-Ella**** no me dijo nada- **sus ojos rubíes me miraron de arriba a bajo buscando algo que no encontró

**-No me mientas ****Yugi-**me tomó de los hombros y me acerco más a él abrazándome **-puedes**** decirme lo que sea, sabes muy bien que siempre estaré para ****ti-**susurro cerca de mi oreja haciéndome temblar

**-Hola****chicos-**al escuchar esa voz, me separé de Atem y me di la vuelta estaba vestido diferente que hace una hora que lo había visto

**-Hola**** Yami-sensei- **saludo Atem con una sonrisa tomándome de nuevo de los hombros **-¿Que hace por aquí?- **Yami solo levanto los hombros sonriendo

**-Pues**** solo salí a caminar un rato- **me miro de reojo, sabía que estaba molesto **-¿Y ustedes qué hacen aquí solos?- **preguntó mirándonos a ambos

**-Pues**** Yugi y yo veníamos a...- **le interrumpí quitando sus manos de mis hombros

**-Y-yo**** iba camino a casa y me encontré a Atem- **sonreí estaba diciendo la verdad pero en sus ojos podía notar la tristeza

**-Mm****..bueno no importa hasta mañana chicos- **se despidió caminando hasta que salió de mi campo de visión cuando dobló en la esquina

**-Bien**** hikari ¿Que quieres hacer?- **Atem me sacó de mis pensamientos abrazándome por la espalda rodeando sus manos en mi cintura haciéndome sonrojar

**-Na-**** nada- **le dije soltandome de su agarre **-tengo**** que irme a casa, hasta mañana Atem- **me despedí para salir corriendo necesito hablar con el, doble la esquina pero algo me impidió seguir con mi carrera

**-Oye**** tranquilo ****peque-**me tomó entre sus brazos y me cargo besándome la frente

**-Yami-**lo abracé sonriendo, mientras el acariciaba mi cabello y comenzaba a caminar

El trayecto hasta mi casa era tranquilo aún que escuchaba a persona mayores decir:

_"Mira que lindo, su papá va a traerlo al colegio"_

Escuche decir a una mujer mirando a Yami de pies a cabeza fruncí el ceño y lo abracé más lo cual hizo reír a la mujer. Llegamos a mi casa, sin dejar de cargarme Yami saco la llave de mi mochila y abrió la puerta ¿Cómo sabía que no estaban mis padre?. Me pregunté a mi mismo sintiendo la comodidad del sofá cuando me recosté en el.

**-¿Estás molesto?- **le pregunté con el temor que dijera que si

**-No, pero no quiero que Atem se acerque a ti- **me tomo de la cintura y me sentó en su regazo **-tu**** eres mío- **susurro en mi oreja mordiendola levemente

Sentí el calor en mis mejillas, sus manos me rodearon la cintura apegandome más a él, sonreí complacido cuando tomo mi mano y la entrelazó con la suya. Hundió su rostro en mi cabello tricolor suspirando el aroma de este los escuche ronronear como si de un gato se tratase, acariciaba su mano con mi pulgar y el nose iba a quedar atrás comenzó a besarme el hombro haciendo que un par suspiros se escaparan de mis labios.

**-Me gustas ****tanto-**me volvió a recostarme en el sofá para mirarme a los ojos con una sonrisa

**-Tú también me gustas y ****mucho-**le dije en susurros pero el alcanzó a escucharme

Se recostó en mi pecho sin dejar caer todo su peso en mi, acariciaba su liso cabello tricolor suspiro cerrando sus ojos sintiendo mis caricias, desde que el llegó mi vida ya no me siento vacío el convirtió mi soledad en algo que es difícil de explicar pero si se que es un sentimiento que ambos compartimos _el amor._

Mientras los tricolores disfrutaban de estar juntos, otro chico idéntico a ellos solos que su piel era morena estaba mirando todo desde la ventana con la boca abierta sacudió su cabeza y se tallo los ojos otra vez para ver la misma escena a Su Yugi con una sonrisa y al profesor de matemáticas encima del pequeño también con una sonrisa risueña mientras el oji-amatista seguía acariciando el cabello del oji-rojo.

**-¿Que demonios?- **susurró alejándose de la ventana

Escondiéndose detrás de unos arbustos, cuando vio al mayor pararse para cerrar las cortinas, se acercó de nuevo tocando su oreja en el cristal escuchando la risa de Yugi y la voz profunda de Yami.

**-Basta**** jajaja no Yami jajaja ****para-**escuchaba su escandalosa risa mientras le decía al oji-rojo que parará de hacerle cosquillas

El pobre moreno se retiró lentamente intentando procesar lo que acababa de ver aún que se sentía molesto esa era su competencia bien el no se quedaría atrás.

**-Veamos**** quien gana el corazón de Yugi ¿Yami o yo?- **susurro sonriendo mientras caminaba por las calles

* * *

Miro una vez más al pequeño que dormía felizmente en su pecho la luna brillaba en su máximo esplendor y la estrellas la acompañaban para que no se sintiera sola. El oji-rojo suspiro ya era hora de irse mañana tenía que dar clases aunque él no queria despertar al pequeño que se miraba tan tierno pero tenía que hacerlo así que le tomo una foto con su teléfono y la puso de fondo de pantalla.

**-Yugi****..- **susurro el nombre del pequeño sarandeandolo un poco

**-Mm.. ¿Que?- **respondió el oji-amatista sin abrir sus ojos

**-Tengo**** que irme pequeño- **el menor se acurrucó más en su pecho abrazándolo más

**-No quédate con ****migo-**dijo a modo de súplica

**-Quisiera pero mañana hay examen- **al decir eso, el pequeño se levantó de golpe

**-¿Hay exámen mañana?- **le pregunto al oji-rojo sorprendido

**-Si, les dije la semana pasada- **el oji-amatista se mordió su labio inferior

No había estudiado nada, ya era demasiado tarde para hacerlo se había pasado toda la tarde con Yami incluso habían cenado juntos pero "su novio" fue la distracción perfecta para olvidar que tendría un examen.

**-¿Me das las respuestas?- **le pregunto el menor algo sonrojado por la vergüenza

**-Tú**** mi mejor estudiante, ¿Me estás pidiendo las respuestas del examen de mañana?- **dijo burlón el tricolor mayor mirando como el oji-amatista escondía el rostro en su pecho

**-Si****..- **respondió en susurro pero fue escuchado por el oji-rubí

**-¿Que me ofreces para que te las de?- **el pequeño parpadeó pero igual sonrió

**-Esto-**dijo acercándose al mayor para besarlo en sus labios sorprendiendo al oji-rojo

El oji-amatista sonrió internamente al ver la cara sonrojada de su Yami así que lo empujó un poco así atrás profundizando más el beso, el oji-rojo salió de su trance y puso sus manos alrededor de la cintura del pequeño acercándolo más a él. Mordió el labio inferior de su contrario asiendo que este abriera un poco la boca sin esperar un segundo más metió su lengua explorando la cavidad caliente de su pequeño y jugando con su lengua ambos se separaron por falta de aire el mayor abrazo al oji-amatista sonriendo.

**-¿Me darás las respuestas?- **preguntó el oji-amatista con una sonrisa burlona

**-Mañana te pasaré una hoja con todas las respuestas pequeño- **le susurro en el oído el mayor con una sonrisa

**-Tengo ****sueño-**le dije mirando sus ojos azules y su cara de amargado como siempre

Me sentía agotado eran apenas las 6:10 de la mañana y pronto tendría que irme a trabajar al colegio a darles clases a esa niños, la mayoría solía enojarme muchísimo con su mal comportamiento pero el salón donde toca mi Yugi es muy silencioso y ordenado.

**-Nadie**** te dijo que te fueras y vinieras a las 3 de la mañana- **me respondió extendiéndome una taza de café

**-Valió**** la ****pena-**sonreí tomando un poco de café recordando a mi pequeño **-además que ya era muy tarde no podía volver a mi departamento por qué Yugi se preocupa demasiado que anduviera por ahí yo solo, por eso vine aquí y mira también estabas aquí- **Seto se dió la vuelta con su taza de café en sus manos

**-Sennen ¿Que harias si tú enano se fuera del país y no sabrías cuando va a volver?- **preguntó de repente sentándose frente a mi

**-¿A qué te refieres?- **el no hacia este tipo de preguntas se me hace muy extraño

**-Joey**** se irá a ****Roma-**dijo bajando su mirada **-No sabe cuándo ****volverán****, aún que el dice que su madre está empacando todo- **soltó un suspiro volviendo su vista a mi** \- tú sabes muy bien lo que eso significa- **sonreí, el me miro confundido

**-Podrías**** ir con ****el-**se sorprendió por mi respuesta **-eres**** un multimillonario puede seguirlo y además seguir conviviendo con ****el-**su cerebro al parecer volvió en si y sonrió

**-Tienes**** razón le diré a ****Mokuba-**dijo alegre tomo su portafolio y salio de la sala

**-Bien**** es hora de irme- **dije levantando los platos de la mesa y mirando el reloj en la pared **-llegaré**** a tiempo- **tome mi chaqueta y me la coloque

Me diriji a la cochera saque mi auto de color negro, me monte en el y lo encendí comenzando a manejar las calles de Dominó eran hermosas. Llegué al colegio con 30 minutos de sobra, me dirigí al salón y me senté en el escritorio esperando a que los alumnos llegaran por suerte estaría todo el día estaría en el salón de Yugi pues la mayoría de maestros no asistiría hoy.

**-Buenos días ****Yami-sensei-**mire hacia la puerta donde se encontraba una niñita, la que siempre quiere que le ponga atención

**-Buenos**** días- **respondí mirando de nuevo el libro que estaba leendo

La chica pasó a mi lado moviendo sus caderas, no me importo y seguí esperando a que mi pequeño llegará no paso mucho tiempo escuche su linda voz pero se escuchaba muy triste seguramente Joey ya le había dicho la triste noticia.

**-Ya**** llegó el estúpido de ****Mutuo-**susurro la chica algo fuerte, pero no me importo

**-Buenos**** días ****Yami-sensei-**dijeron el rubio y mi niño al unisimo pero la voz de Yugi se escuchaba apagada

**-Buenos**** días chicos- **les respondí con una sonrisa

Ambos pasaron a mi lado, tome la mano de Yugi le pase la hoja doblada y lo abracé se sorprendió un poco pero al final correspondió lo escuché sollozar, lo acerque más a mi sonriendo. Escuche a Joey silbar y a la chica decir maldiciones por lo bajo.

**-¿Ya te sientes mejor mi pequeño?- **le pregunté separandolo un poco de mi

**-Un**** poco gracias Yami- **me sonrió tiernamente **-pero**** Joey se irá la otra semana y no sabe cuándo va a volver- **dijo hipeando y sus ojitos comenzaron a cristalizarse otra vez

**-Tranquilo pequeño seguro y vuelve pronto además podrán llamarse todos los días- **asintió limpiándose las lágrimas con la manga de su chaqueta gris

Sin más se alejó de mi para sentarse en su lugar, le pasó la hoja a Joey y este lo abrazo con mucha fuerza haciéndome reír. Ese pequeño que desde que lo ví la primera vez cautivo mi corazón con solo sonreírme, ese pequeño puede pedirme hacer muchas cosas y yo obedientemente las aria con tan solo por verlo sonreir.

_ **Continuara.....💜❤️💌🌹🌸** _


	4. Un poco de nuestro pasado

**Narra Yami**

Todo estaba en silencio en mi departamento, estaba aburrido está cuarentena me estaba matando no puedo ni siquiera salir a comprar el pan o algo por qué si no me iré arrestado y no podré continuar nuestra historia, lo bueno que tenía comida de sobra pero no podía ver a mi pequeño. Aún recuerdo cuando lo conocí díganme pedófilo y todo eso pero el apenas tenía 11 años cuando lo ví por primera vez y me enamoro con solo verlo a los ojos tan tierno y pequeño que parecía un niño de 7 años.

Caminaba solo como siempre, la lluvia caía a cantaros pero no me importaba me gustaba salir cuando llovía, mientras caminaba mire a un lindo niño que miraba a los lados buscando algo su mirada amatista se fijó en mi, estaba empapado mientras lloraba desconsolado un poco curioso me acerque a él que hacía un niño pequeño solo y encima sin siquiera un abrigo muriéndose de frío.

**-¿Oye niño está perdido?- **le pregunté quitándome la chaqueta y poniendosela

**-No hablo con extraños- **dijo golpeándome la pierna asiendo que callera en el suelo y se hecho a correr con mi chaqueta

**-¡¡Niño espera!!- **grite siguiéndolo hasta que se callo, lo levanté y lo lleve cargado hasta llegar a un árbol grande el cual nos tapaba de la lluvia

**-Perdón- **lo escuché decir, sonreí y le acomode mejor mi chaqueta mientras lo sentaba a mi lado 

**-No te preocupes pequeño no todas las personas son confiables- **sonrió y yo imite su gesto **-¿Cual es tu nombre pequeño?- **lo pensó un poco y luego se apego más a mi

**-Mi nombre es Yugi Mutou- **lo levanté y lo senté en mis piernas el sonrió abrazándome lo que parecía extraño después de que me quería matar con sus golpes

**-Un gusto Yugi, mi nombre es Yami Sennen- **bostezó cerrando sus ojos lo que se me hizo muy tierno

Acaricia su liso cabello, el pequeño se había quedado dormido en mi pecho la lluvia aún no paraba pero almenos el árbol servía como protector para que no nos mojaramos.

**-Mamá-**susurro dormido mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a desender de sus mejillas

**-¡¡YUGI!!- **la voz de una mujer me hizo mirar a la derecha una mujer desesperaba que buscaba a su hijo

Me levanté limpiando las lágrimas del niño y mi cabello volvió a mojarse pero Yugi no gracias a mi chaqueta que le quedaba muy grande. A dormilado sintió mi movimiento y abrió sus hermosos ojos.

**-¿A dónde vamos señor Yami?- **sonreí y le pellizque la nariz

**-Creo que tu madre te está buscando peque- **al escucharme Yugi miro a los lados y sonrió feliz

**-¡¡MAMÁ!!- **grito asiendo que la mujer volteara y corriera asia nosotros

**-Yugi- **le di al pequeño y este no dudo en abrazarla y llorar en su hombro

**-Mamá**** tenía mucho miedo- **la mujer me miro y suspiro abrazando más a su hijo

**-Gracias- **me dijo yo solo sonreí

**-No hay de que señora- **Yugi me miro y volvió a abrazarme

**-Gracias**** señor Yami- **lo mirea los ojos y sonreí sintiendo mi corazón acelerarse

**-De nada pequeño- **me iba a entregar mi chaqueta pero lo pare el me miro interrogante **-quedatela**** podrías ****resfriarte**** si sigues mojandote- **asintio y corrio despidiéndose con su mano mientras se iba con su madre

Bueno al fin de cuentas me lo volvi a encontrara en el colegio en el que me contrataron, yo creo que fue el destino o mi mala suerte para encontrara trabajo después de todo muchas instituciones me rechazaron. Poco a poco ambos nos fuimos enamorando hasta que un día una carta llegó a mi escritorio.

_ **"Te veo en la azotea"** _

Aun tengo ese pedazo de papel que marca una parte importante de mi vida, el día en el que Yugi se me declaro y yo correspondi a sus sentimientos y Joey que sabe por qué estaba de metido allí escondido escuchando todo.

Soy feliz después de todo por qué como dicen**_ "Siempr_****_e h_****_ay una luz al fin_**_**al del túnel" **_y mi luz es ese pequeño niño que llena mi vida de alegría.

_ **Continuará.....** _

#Quedate_en_casa_humanito_amante_del_yaoi

Memes hechos por mi, aún que se que no dan risa :"3

Kira:Huy que risa, que aburridos :v 


	5. Chapter 5

El día estaba nublado y pronto comenzaría a llover todo estaba en silencio. Un pequeño oji-amatista miraba a su alrededor sonriendo le encantaba cuando el aire frío golpeaba su rostro y el cielo esta de color gris.

**-Espero**** que llueva hoy para salir temprano- **sonrió entrando al instituto con una sonrisa

Llegó a su salón y dejo su mochila en su lugar, miro a su alrededor todo estaba vacío claro había llegado temprano así que decidió sentarse y mirar por la ventana. Escucho pasos acercarse pensó que era su persona especial miro asia al frente para encontrarse con una mirada afilada y una sonrisa burlona la chica dejo la rosa roja junto a un pedazo de papel atado a esta en el escritorio del profesor.

**-Buenos días estúpido- **comenzó a reír mientras ordenaba sus cosas y dejaba su mochila en su lugar

El pequeño tricolor no respondió la chica lo miro y sonrió triunfante mientras salía del salón. Por instinto Yugi se levantó y miro asia la puerta aún era temprano así que supuso que nadie más entraría, se acercó al pupitre de Margaret y vacío la mochila dejando todo regado en el piso. Sonrió feliz y se acercó al escritorio del maestro y leyó el papel su sonrisa desaparecio y sus ojos su cristalizaron.

* * *

**-Buenos**** días alumnos- **saludé mientras entraba al salón

**-Buenos**** días Yami-sensei- **me saludaron todos

**-Bien saquen su libro de matemáticas página 74 copien los ejercicios esto será como una evaluación de la semana- **sonreí mirandolos a todos

Pero mi mirada busco a mi dulce pequeño y lo encontré sentando al final mirando a la ventana con su capucha puesta, me pareció muy extraño pero creo que es por que ahora que Joey no está él pasa las clases solo.

Suspire sentandome y arreglando mis cosas pero algo me impidió poner bien las hojas de trabajo era una rosa roja con una pedazo de papel atado a ella. Con cuidado de no lastimarme con las espinas de la rosa saque el pequeño papel y lo extendi.

_"Acepto ser tú novia y gracias por la velada que pasamos ayer.._

_Atte: Margaret"_

* * *

Lo busque por casi todo el instituto no había rastro de de mi pequeño y eso me preocupaba mucho. Tan metido estaba en mis pensamientos que choque con alguien y lo tire al suelo.

**-Perdón**** no me fijé por dónde ****iba-**me disculpé levantando a la chica y iba a seguir mi camino si no fuera por qué alguien me jalo de la mano

**-Yami-sensei**** ¿podría hablar con usted?- **mire las escaleras que llevaban al último piso

**-Esta**** bien pero habla rápido- **suspiré mientras ella jugaba con sus dedos sonrojada

**-Yami-sensei usted me gusta mucho- **la mire unos minutos y puse mi mano en su hombro negando

**-Margaret**** eres una chica linda y muy inteligente pero yo soy un adulto y tu una adolescente me meterán a la cárcel- **rei mirándola

**-No se preocupe ****Yami-sensei**** yo no sé lo diré a ****nadie-**suspiré y negué de nuevo

**-Acaso no entiendes Margaret yo no te amo-**

¿Por que lo hizo?, ¿Por que no me dijo que estaba con ella?, ¿Por que no me dijo que ya no me amaba?.

Todas esas preguntas pasaban por mi mente mientras recordaba lo que decía la nota, ¿Quizá por eso Yami no había ido a visitarme ayer?. Me senté de nuevo mirando hacia el cielo me encontraba en la azotea del instituto solo.

**-¿Sera**** que nunca nadie me amará?- **preguntéal viento

Escuche unos pasos apresurados detrás de mí no me voltie y seguí mirando el cielo hasta que sentí como me cargaban baje mi mirada topándome con sus ojos rojos. Desvíe la mirada y suspiré triste, me tomo del mentón y me hizo verlo a los ojos de nuevo sus ojos rojos reflejaban tristeza.

**-Pensé que estabas con ****ella-**dije rompiendo el silencio entre nosotros

**-¿Quien es ella?- **lo mire incrédulo **-¿Hablas de Margaret?- **asenti **-mmm****.. ella y yo no somos nada además yo nunca reemplazaría a mi hermosa joya ****amatista-******

Me mordí el labio y mis mejillas tomaron un tono carmesí, lo escuche reír bajamente y toque el suelo de nuevo.

**-Se que no me creerás por qué no te visite ayer ****pero-**sonrió y busco algo en su bolsillo **-ayer**** estuve viendo las tiendas de joyería de casi todo Domino para darte ****esto-**se arrodilla ante mi y abrió la cajita roja mostrando un hermoso anillo

**-Yugi se que llevamos dos años juntos pero quiero dar el siguiente paso contigo aún que todavía no puedas casarte ****conmigo-**sonrió tomando mi mano **-pero**** Yugi Mutou ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?-**

Lo mire y sonreí mientras él esperaba mi respuesta, me lance a él abrazándolo.

**-Acepto****, acepto- **sonrie feliz y el puso el anillo en mi dedo

**-Lo**** compré para ti y la piedra es completamente real y me recordó las hermosas joyas que tienes por ****ojos-**me sonroje y lo bese a lo que él me correspondio gustoso

La escena que ambos tricolores estaban haciendo era realmente hermosa pero no sé percataron que además de ellos había alguien más que los miraba desde una distancia prudente.

**-** **Serás** ** mío ** **Yu-** **gi** **-**

_Continuará........_

_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicó este capítulo a mi gran amigo AmoOscuro gracias por la portada este capítulo fue inspirado gracias a ti.
> 
> Bueno hasta la próxima mis estrellitas/os y recuerden quedarse en casa.


	6. Chapter 6

** Narra Yami **

Esa hermosa sonrisa me ignotizaba, sus dulces labios me tentaban a besarlo, sus ojos como dos joyas amatista que me atrapan en un laberinto del cual no querría salir.

** -Me escuchas Yami- **movió su pequeña mano captando mi atención

** -¿Que decías pequeño?- **le pregunté nervioso

** -Después de clases podemos ir a comprar un helado- **asentí sacudiéndome el polvo

** -Claro pequeño podemos ir- **lo escuche reír

Me hacía tan feliz tenerlo cerca, verlo sonreír mientras decía otras cosas a pesar de que estaba muy perdido en apreciar cada pequeño detalle de su ser, escuchaba cada palabra que salía de su boca. El timbre para dar fin al descanso sonó.

** -Bien espérame donde siempre- **asintió sonriendo mientras guardaba sus cosas

** -Si allá te esperaré después de clases- ** beso mi mejilla y salió corriendo dejándome sonrojado

Sonrie tocando mi mejilla me sentía como un adolescente teniendo un amor prohibido, baje a la planta baja y me entre al salón en el que me tocaba dar clases.

** -Buenos días alumnos- **saludé mirando que de nuevo mi escritorio estaba lleno de cajas de bombones y cartas

** -Buenos días sensei- **

Suspiré dejando todo a un lado y me dispuse a dar mi clase, nunca me había interesado alguien desde que tengo memoria siempre fui un chico listo que no se interesaba en eso del amor. Hasta que el destino me mostró al amor de vida en ese día lluvioso.

* * *

Miraba el reloj impaciente faltaban solo unos pocos minutos para que el timbre sonara y podría irme con Yami, mis padres no se encontraban en casa así que estaría solo más tiempo por qué mis padres tuvieron que salir de viaje de negocios otra vez. Y por suerte a mi madre se le ocurrió la brillante de que esta vez me quedara con un niñero.

**-Pero mamá ya estoy grande puedo cuidarme solo- **reprochó el tricolor mirando a su madre que se sentó en el sofá, suspiro mirando a su hijo.

**-Hijo aún eres un niño y no quiero dejarte solo esta vez no iremos por tres meses- **la mujer suspiro de nuevo **-quisiera que vinieras con nosotros pero no quiero interrumpir tus estudios-**

**-Mamá ya te dije que puedo cuidarme solo- **volvió a reprochar el tricolor mirando a la oji-azul

**-Tranquilo hijo, él y tú seguro se llevan bien**\- sonrió el oji-amatista mayor

**-Si además tú ya lo conoces- **el pequeño los miro con curiosidad y se escucho dos golpes en la puerta **-parece que ya llegó-**

**-Yo iré a resivirlo- **el peli-negro se levantó y se fue

El tricolor no podía mentir que tenía curiosidad preguntándose quien podría ser esa persona que el ya conocida, pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos al escuchar unos pasos levanto la mirada topándose con sus ojos rojos rápidamente sus mejillas se tornaron de un color carmín haciéndolo ver como un tierno tomate.

**-Buenas noches señor y señora Mutou- **su sonrisa se ensanchó más al ver al pequeño

**-Señor Yami bienvenido, siéntase como en su casa- **el peli-negro tomo su maleta junto a la mujer que saludo a Yami **-Yugi el señor Yami te cuidara mientras nosotros no estemos, además así no te costará aprender-**

**-Yugi pórtate bien- **ambos mayores abrazaron y se despidieron de su hijo **-hazle caso a señor Yami por favor hijo- **la mujer sonrió y Yugi asintió

Los tres mayores se fueron a la cocina y después de unos minutos los Mutou salieron en su auto. Yugi se retiró de la ventana y caminó lentamente hacia la cocina y con cuidado asomo la cabeza mirando al tricolor mayor lavando algunas verduras.

**-¿Ya cenaste pequeño?- **el pequeño oji-amatista dió un pequeño brinco en su lugar **-no te escondas, ven sabes que me gusta estar cerca de ti-**

**-Aun no eh cenado- **lentamente Yugi se sentó en la silla que estaba allí **-y dígame señor Yami- **bromeó el menor sonriendo **-¿Cuando fue que mis padres contrataron sus servicios?-**

**-Pues hace como una hora me llamaron por qué no encontraban una niñera para su hijo que es un rebelde- **el oji-rojo miro al tricolor menor que se reía

**-Mis padre aún creen que soy niño- **bufo el oji-amatista haciendo pucheros

**-Si aún lo eres- **el mayor se acercó y lo cargo **-eres un niño muy tierno, inteligente y muy lindo- **el sonrojo no dudo en aparecer en las mejillas dale menor que abrazo más al oji-rojo**+**

**-No soy lindo, tampoco soy tierno- **sonrió mirando al otro a los ojos **-tu si lo eres- **y con eso beso al mayor asiendo que este se sonrojara

De solo recordarlo mis mejillas se tornan de color carmín, mire al frente Atem me miraba fijamente y sonrió ladinamente eso se me hizo extraño pero la verdad no me importaba. Lo único que quería es que el timbre sonara y aparece que Ra me escucho por qué el timbre sonó, rápidamente guarde mis cosas mientras escuchaba al profesor dejando más tarea. Termine de guardar mis cosas y ya me disponía a irme hasta que senti un empujón y me golpie de espalda contra la pared sus ojos carmesí me miraron con lujuria mire a mi alrededor no había nadie como es eso posible si apenas habían pasado unos segundos de haber tocado el timbre. Solo estábamos el y yo en el salón, se acercó más a mi y me acorraló.

** -¿Ne-necesitas algo Atem?- **me sentía intimidado su mirada estaba fija en mi

No dijo nada, así que iba a irme pero solo di un paso y con una mano tomo las mías con fuerza, con su otra mano me tomo del mentón obligándome a verlo. Me beso, el beso era forzado y asqueroso para mí metió su lengua en mi boca mientras empujaba mi cuerpo hasta chocar de nuevo contra pared. Con todas mis fuerzas lo empuje haciéndolo caer, sonrió mirándome con esos ojos carmesí sali corriendo de ahí dejandolo a el ahí tirado.

** _ Continuara....  _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola mis estrellitas y estrellitos lamento la demora, eh estado un poco ocupada pero aquí está el capítulo y sin más que agregar hasta la próxima..


End file.
